Offices
Offices are an important part of Europe 1400, they are a source of income and most importantly they give the player new possible actions known as privileges. The offices are divided into city and state, with the city offices divided into Secular, Church and Shadow. Summary Tables State Offices Secular Offices Church Offices Shadow Offices State Offices Feudal Lord The feudal lord has the highest office in the country and has the most privileges. Marshal The marshal is in charge of national defense and also defends against robbers and rebels. Household Master The master of the household takes care of guests, servants and the country's economy. Bailiff The bailiff hunts and monitors the large forests and fields in the land. Castle Reeve The castle reeve controls the strategic key positions and the rich cities in the realm. Lease Master The lease master manages the tenants and their assures their submission to the authorities. Master Craftsman The master craftsman deals with the economy of the cities. He manages all the guild's affairs. Knight Knights are the secular cornerstone of the realm. They do not just defend in emergency situations, but also ensure the city's affluence and fortune during times of peace. Secular Offices Mayor The Mayor is the most important magistrate in the city. He puts endangered people under supervision, regulates some laws and has countless other privileges. Attorney The attorney oversees all courts, court cases and some laws too. He is also responsible for the high-profile inquisitions. Treasurer The Treasurer has complete control over the city treasury. He regulates some laws and can confiscate goods. City Patrol The City Patrol provides safety and order in the city. In extreme cases they will even march out to protect the buildings. Dungeon Master The Dungeon Master is in charge of prisoners. He ensures that the dungeon is always filled with the most unpleasant citizens. Developer The Developer oversees the condition of buildings. He also collects fine money when someone has broken the law. Public Servant The Public Servant manages all regulations and takes care of all kinds of different things. Under strict guidelines he can also confiscate dangerous goods. Councilor Members of the honorable city council have a low office income. However, if they are lucky they can be involved in the mayorial elections. Church Offices Bishop The bishop is ranked above all other city church offices. He is in charge of excommunications, regulates the law about carrying weapons and has countless other privileges. Grand Inquisitor The powerful Grand Inquisitor spreads believable rumors, depicts himself as respectable and regulates some of the church laws. Chaplain The Chaplain blesses and even forgives people for their sins. He also regulates some of the church laws. Crusader Crusaders protect the church and call for crusades. They fight in the name of the church. Inquisitor The Inquisitor is feared due to the power of his words and his remonstrance alone. Canon The Canon oversees all church building activities. He can also bless workshops, which encourages the laborers. Sacristan The Sacristan blesses the faithful. Those who have been blessed are respected in the community. Sexton You have to pay your dues. Everyone has to start somewhere. However, lowly church workers can play a big role when it comes to voting for the Bishop. Shadow Offices Supremo The leader of the crooks has got quite a few things up his sleeve. Officially, he never knows about anything and when things get tricky, he simply disappears. Street Boss If you hold this office, you own the streets. Robbers and thugs had better follow your commands. Criminal Genius Are you cunning enough to concoct evil and profitable plans? Then this office is perfect for you. The Blade The Street Boss's left-hand man spreads fear and terror throughout the city. He is silent but deadly. The Mallet The Street Boss's right-hand man is not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he works very efficiently. Bones and gates break under the force of the Mallet. The Hand This office organizes everything for the Criminal Genius. If necessary he also gathers more resources and organizes more manpower. The Eye Without inside information, even the brightest spark cannot do much. That is why this office provides the Criminal Genius with all the news and secrets worth knowing. The Notorious Even a well-known crook starts off at the bottom of the career ladder. The Notorious have already made a name for themselves in the underground community. Category:Offices